Barker
A Dingo henchman who occasionally worked for Tex Hex. And he is also known as bellicose, athletic, roguish, keen, erudite, relentless, boorish, active, rude, kooky, emotionless and relaxed. Together with several other Dingoes, including Goldtooth, Barker operated a hidden Spin Factory situated just beyond Stone Canyon. There they fabricated the deadly drug called Spin, which they distributed in the Stone Canyon mining camps. Many miners became addicted and quickly lost their minds because of the drugs and had to be restrained by Marshal BraveStarr back in Fort Kerium. In this state, they were known as 'Spin-Heads'. (The Price) According to Barker, Spin was 'just fun, it don't hurt nobody'. It is possible that Dingoes were immune to the addictive effects of the drug, much as the Dingo Llama had found a medicine to become immune against the illness caused by the Fever Flower. Affiliation Leaper Riders Species Dingo Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets (none speaking role) - Barker guarded the caged captive Michelle, but was taken out by BraveStarr's flying foot with a kick to the face. * Episode 12: Big Thirty and Little Wimble - Barker was part of the Leaper Riders led by Howler. They attacked Judge J.B. and her father, then got into a skirmish with BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and members of the Forgotten Tribe of Prairy People. Barker was thrown off his Leaper when a Prairie Person tripped it by throwing bolo's around the creature's legs. When he tried to attack on foot, Barker was knocked down by ripple in the ground caused by BraveStarr's Strength of the Bear. Barker used an enormous bull horn to listen in on the Dingoe's enemies and learned that Thirty/Thirty was acting as Wimble's temporary father. Barker ordered him to kidnap the young Prairie Person to set a trap for BraveStarr. Barker and Goldtooth traveled to Fort Kerium where they learned that Wimble was being taken on a field trip by Miss Jenny. He sabotaged the Bus-Jet so it would go down in Howler's territory. Afterwards, he and Goldtooth decided to rob Billy-Bob in Fort Kerium, but were stopped and captured by BraveStarr and Fuzz. * Episode 25: Wild Child (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Barker led the troup of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. * Episode 47: The Price (voiced by Lou Scheimer) - Barker was one of the Dingoes who operated the Spin Factory just beyond Stone Canyon. He did not see anything wrong in distributing Spin when BraveStarr confronted him. He was arrested for his crime and the Spin Factory was destroyed. * Episode 56: Call of the Wild (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Barker led a pack of Dingoes that attacked the Stratocoach. They were defeated by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. He was also seen in a flashback laughing at the tussle between Wild Child and Goldtooth. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Part of Sand Storm's posse that ventured into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mule's. He and Common Dingo were the first to lose courage and leave when the tide turned against them. Category:Villains Category:Dingoes Category:Characters Category:Native